Mint Dress
by candygirl401
Summary: I alway thought the pureblood society reminded me of jane austen so i wrote this story. Hermione is having her season and her parents are set on finding her a husband. Will she find her prince charming or be doomed to repeat the season
1. Chapter 1

Mint dress

Ch 1

"My dress was a perfect shade of mint that made my chocolate brown eyes sparkle. My hair was perfectly arranged atop my head with dazzling white ribbons that contrasted with my deep brown hair. Even with the exuberant dress and the elegant hair style, I still felt awkward and silly. I wasn't this t with my deep brown hair. Even with the exuberant dress and the elegant hair style, I still felt awkward and silly. I wasn't this type of girl; I would rather sit down by a quite creek with a good book, taking in sunlight. Now I was going to be presented to Queen Victoria, then from there forced to attend social gatherings and balls nearly every night. It was my mother's dream, but my worst nightmare. It was my season. My family would present me to every eligible bachelor in hopes that he would fall in love with me and marry me. I gritted my teeth as I thought about it.

"Honorable Hermione Granger "Lord Barrett read my name off of the card my mother had given him. I took a deep breath and began walking toward the Queen. It took all of my concentration not to trip over my train I smiled prettily and curtsied before her. I was surprised at how small the Queen was. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Despite her height, she had a demanding air about her.

"Welcome to court, Miss Granger" Queen Victoria smiled automatically at me as I rose and turned to catch my train. I let out a sigh of relief as I reached the end of the hall where my mother was waiting for me in ecstasy. I looked back at Queen Victoria and wondered if she was bored out of her mind. I knew I would be. Having to sit stiffly in a chair and watch young ladies curtsy all day would be exhausting.

"Well Hermione, now that's over we have to get ready for tomorrow," My mother began as she took my arm and led me toward our carriage.

"Tomorrow?" I asked inwardly groaning at whatever she had planned for me. I had hoped to relax tomorrow with my favorite book Pride and Prejudice.

"The Zambini Ball, remember. Goodness one would think you would care to remember the date of your first ball."

"I do my best to forget all social events," I said rolling my eyes waiting for the lecture that was sure to come. I struggled to climb into the carriage without falling or ripping my dress.

"Really Hermione, don't let people hear you talk like that or you shall never find a husband," my mom started, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry mom, you're right, I guess I'm just nervous about having to go to a ball and be in the company of other people besides you and Dad. I have never been a crowd person." It was true, I didn't hate getting dressed up; I actually liked that part. To feel beautiful, was an amazing feeling. I just hated being around people I didn't know; I wasn't good at making idle chatter. My palms were beginning to sweat by just thinking about tomorrow. I would have to spend the night with Jane Austen.

I lay in bed thinking over how Elizabeth fought against Mr. Darcy until the end of the novel. She wasn't overly excited about balls either, though she did attend them. I suppose a ball wouldn't be that bad if I met someone like Mr. Darcy there. Though hopefully, he wouldn't be as haughty as Mr. Darcy had been at his first ball. I fell asleep dreaming that I was dancing with Mr. Darcy.

**I'm sorry the first chapter is so short it is an introductory chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and I promise to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mint Dress

Ch 2

"Hermione you look positively lovely. I'm glad Rosita convinced me to get that dress it is simply amazing. Purple really suits you:" I felt like a porcelain doll. My pale skin almost seemed to glow under the florescent light, and my brown hair was pulled together on my head with elegant curls cascading down my back.

"Thanks mom, you look amazing too, can Celia come too?" I would be able to cope so much better if my sister was by my side. Although she was two years younger than I, we were very close. We were polar opposites. She was the life of the party; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She resembled my mother while I looked more like my father who, though would never admit it had some Indian blood in his veins.

"You know she can't Hermione, it would be scandalous if she were to come without being out. This is your season; Celia will have hers next year." I sighed and looked out the window at the orchid farm. I took a deep breath as the carriage slowed in front of a massive manor.

"It's lovely; I didn't know they had a stable. They must have put that in when Blaise was born," mom was gesturing off toward the left where a massive barn stood. We were greeted by a young man shortly after entering the main room.

"Lord Zambini I would like to present my eldest daughter Hermione Granger" I blushed as my mother introduced me to a handsome young man.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting until now. Surely I would have remembered someone so beautiful. Would you honor me with a dance?" My face flushed even redder, if that was possible, as he held out his hand. I looked around panicky towards my mother. She gave me a smile and nodded in encouragement. I offered him my hand.

"It would be my Pleasure Mr. Zambini" I almost sighed in relief as my voice came out calm and didn't quiver. I had to constantly remind myself to breath as he led me to the dance floor.

"Where do you come from Miss Granger? That is quite a charming accent," he said taking my waist as the waltz started.

"I live in Sandrea Valley." I noticed that he was a good dancer and that he seemed almost as nervous as I was.

"The hunting is very good down there is it not?" he replied. "I was thinking about making a trip down there this spring."

"Oh well Sandrea would certainly welcome you." This wasn't so bad I was doing wonderfully. Who would have thought that I could talk to the most handsome guy I had seen and sit here, well dance, and discuss the hunting season without having done anything embarrassing yet?

"How about you, would you welcome me into your town?" He asked with a smile, his dark brown eyes searching mine.

"I would be delighted to have you visit my home. Do you ride Mr. Zambini?" I asked pleased that I had managed to ask a question.

"Why, yes I do. Every day in fact."

"The trails in Sandrea are quite breathtaking and are worth the time." My cheeks flushed at the thought of me inviting someone into our home. The song ended, and he bowed to me aned led me back to my mother.

"Oh you shall be engaged before the end of the month" My mom said excitedly, looking after Lord Zambini.

"Relax Mom, it was just a dance. Don't get carried away." I groaned at the thought of what my mother was planning. Four more gentlemen asked me to dance that night, though none compared to Lord Zambini. I couldn't explain it. I felt a connection to him. As lay in bed that night with another of my favorite novels, Emma, I fell asleep dreaming about the night and Lord Zambini.

**I may have forgot to say that this story is very much AU for those who couldn't figure it by the summary. Any don't fret Draco will show up in the next chapter. Please Review. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Mint Dress

Ch3

"Hermione, you have a visitor." I heard my mother calling to me just as Emma figured out she was in love with Mr. Knightly. It was my favorite part. I rushed down stairs hoping to see Lord Zambini, pausing to check my reflection before going into the parlor. My mother sat in the corner crocheting something. She of course would be chaperoning the encounter.

"Draco," I exclaimed with surprise. He was an old friend of the family; I had not seen him in about three years since his father got a job in court.

"Little Hermione, you've grown up," he said with amusement.

"So, how have you been, Lord Malfoy? How is your sister doing?" I asked politely as mother had given me a reproaching look. It was improper for a lady to receive a gentleman on such intimate terms.

"Arianna is well. She wanted to come with me to call on you but was held up by as prior engagement." Draco said, looking at me as he sat down.

"That is great I hope that she will come visit soon. I have missed her greatly." It was true Arianna had been my best friend she would have started her season last month. After a moment of silence, Draco spoke.

"I really must be going now, Father is expecting me. We are breaking a new horse today I just stopped by to welcome you to London," Draco said rising up to leave.

"It was good to see you again Lord Malfoy. Do pass on my greetings to your mother and father along with an invitation to dinner Friday," my mother said curtsying to him.

"Yes please do, and Send Arianna an invitation for tea tomorrow." I said smiling up at Draco. It felt awkward having to be so formal with him. I almost missed being 14 when it didn't matter if I ran around the woods playing War games with him.

"Of course Her- Miss Granger," He frowned as he reverted to using my formal name.

I sat on my bed that night in confusion. Not even Jane Austen could distract me tonight. Lord Zambini had stopped by today and asked me to accompany him on a ride after Draco left. Of course his father was there to chaperone. I couldn't help thinking of Draco as Lord Zambini, or Blaise as he asked me to call him, picked a rose from a bush growing along the pathway for me. I finally fell asleep around midnight.

"Hermione, Oh it is good to see you again." Arianna called as she came into the room. I noticed that she had grown taller since the last time I saw her. Her long blonde hair had more volume to it and her blue eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement.

"Arianna, wow you look amazing. How have you been?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I have been well. It is really busy in the city. Mama has me running all over London handing out my cards and having tea with people. By the end of my season I am sure to have developed an aversion to tea." Arianna laughed lightly as she sat down. She daintily pulled out her napkin and gently set it in her lap. She dropped exactly two lumps of sugar into her tea. Where had this elegance come from? I looked at her with a little sadness searching for the girl who had run around with me playing princess and reading romantic novels.

"So, what are you reading right now? I have just started Mansfield Park I rather like it. Have you read it?" I asked trying to draw out the girl whom I had missed terribly for so long.

"Oh yes I red hat one. My favorite Jane Austen novel is Pride and Prejudice. I just simply love Jane Austen. What is your favorite one?" Arianna replied excitedly. We spent the rest of the hour discussing our favorite parts of the novel.

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know by reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mint Dress

Ch4

"Hermione, come down it is time to go. If we don't leave now then we shall be late." My mother called from downstairs just as Rosita put the finishing touches on my hair. Today was Arianna's coming out ball. She was turning 18. I found that I was getting better at getting into the carriage in a huge ball gown. I had been to about four balls now, with Arianna constantly by my side as we laughed about the men whom we danced with.

"Happy Birthday Arianna," I said as soon as I saw her. She looked amazing in her dazzling white gown. It had white diamonds sown down the sides and her hair was propped up with a tiara on top of her head.

"Hermione, wow you look stunning." Arianna exclaimed looking over my red dress which had a ruby chain sown along the waist of the dress. I had my brown curls held by ruby red ribbons.

"No one would dare look at me tonight standing next to you." I said as I turned to survey the hall.

"Miss Granger you look stunning tonight, might I have the next dance?" A voice spoke from behind us.

"Lord Zambini, how do you do? Of course you may." I smiled at him. Then I remembered that I had not introduced Arianna to him hey because he had been away for the last three balls. "Oh Lord Zambini, may I present Miss Malfoy. She is a good friend of mine." I said introducing them. Then much to my surprise Arianna blushed deeply as she curtsied to him.

"Miss Malfoy and I have had the pleasure of meeting before, last summer if I'm not mistaken." He said not tearing his away from her face.

"Yes when Prancer got spooked by a snake. If not for Blaise here I would have surly been hurt. He was able to catch Prancer and calm him down. It was very heroic of him." Arianna smiled looking at Lord Zambini.

"No, you had him under control. You looked like a professional astride him." Lord Zambini said coloring a little to my astonishment.

"You know Lord Zambini; I am feeling a little hot right now I think I will go outside for a moment. Perhaps you should ask Arianna for the first waltz," I said, pretending to fan myself. Arianna looked as if she would have hugged me right there if it weren't considered improper for ladies to embrace in public.

"Of course Miss Granger; are you sure you're alright perhaps I could get you some ice," he said with a look of concern.

"No, I am quite alright, just not up for dancing at the moment. Please, though, I would feel bad if you had to sit out as well," I said trying to hide the annoyance that he would show concern for me when he was clearly smitten with Arianna. I watched them with satisfaction as he lead her toward the dance floor. I realized that I felt only friend for him.

"Wow, maybe someone should play matchmaker more often," a voice sounded from behind me. I turned in alarm.

"Dr-Lord Malfoy, I didn't see you approach." I flushed as I curtsied to him.

"Please you have never called me Lord Malfoy before. We have known each other long enough hopefully for you to feel comfortable calling me Draco. Do you think you would feel well enough to dance the next dance with me?" Draco smiled as he handed me some ice. I was actually starting feel hot right now and I was sure it wasn't due to the temperature of the room, which was quite comfortable.

"I would be delighted Draco," I blushed and smiled as we sat down and began to discuss the prospect of his new mare. I took in his beautiful blue-grey eyes as he described the horse. I couldn't believe that I had never notice how they seemed to sparkle when he was excited or how fair his hair was.

"Are you ready to dance yet?" Draco asked suddenly breaking into my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"The dance, you said I could have the next waltz remember." Draco said holding out his hand.

"Of course, I hadn't realized the song had changed," I said, as my faced flushed. I hoped that he hadn't noticed my inattention while he was talking. There was a sense of electricity that flowed through me as Draco's strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I felt like this is where I belonged. This sudden realization surprised me. It was improper for a lady to think such thoughts about a man whom she was not engaged to be married to.

"Do you still dream of being a teacher? Or are you open to suggestions?" he asked after a moment of silence had passed. I looked up surprised into his searching blue-grey eyes.

"Being a teacher would be a rewarding adventure, but not one I would be expected to take. What suggestions are you referring to Draco?" My heart fluttered as I looked into his eyes. A feeling of warmth flowed through my body.

"Hermione, I have loved you since we were children. I would go to your father right now and request your hand in marriage in front of the entire ball if that is what you wanted. I can wait until tomorrow before approaching your father, in respect for my sister tonight. But only if you give me some hope that you feel the same way about me." I looked up at his fierce expression, unable to speak. Tears welled up in my eyes as I took in what he said. He loved me and wanted to marry me.

"Why didn't you say so before? You were at the manor weeks ago," I finally asked. This isn't what I had meant to say, but I did wonder at the reason.

"I wasn't sure what your feelings were concerning Lord Zambini, but now that he is happily dancing with my sister I feel that you are not attached to him." Draco said searching my face in an attempt to read my emotions.

"You promise you will talk to father tomorrow?" Draco smiled and swept me into a deep embrace kissing me passionately before letting me go.

"Draco what if someone saw that!"I gasped looking around in confusion. All I saw was the garden. When had we come out here? I didn't remember leaving the dance floor.

"There is no one around at the moment. But you are right that wasn't proper of me to kiss you right then. I just got caught up in the moment." Draco apologized.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to do it" I said surprising myself by reaching out towards him.

"Hermione" he murmured as his lips touched mine once again. I never wanted to move from this spot, eternally wrapped in his strong embrace. But as the son ended we had to make our way back inside and pretend nothing had happened. We shared little secret glances and smiles the whole night.

**It is finally finished. This chapter is quite long. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
